2015–16 Southern Combination Football League
|relegated= |league topscorer= |biggest_home_win= |biggest_away_win= |highest_scoring= |matches_played= |total_goals= |prev_season= 2014–15 |next_season= 2016–17 }} The 2015–16 Southern Combination Football League season is the 90th in the history of the competition (the first since it changed name from the Sussex County Football League), a football league in England. This is also the first season in which all divisions were renamed after league restructuring. Premier Division | promoted = Horsham | relegated = | matches_played = | total_goals = | average_goals = | league_topscorer = | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | highest_scoring = | prev_season = | next_season = }} The Premier Division (formerly Division One) consists of 20 clubs, the same as the previous season, after Crawley Down Gatwick, Ringmer and Selsey were relegated to Division One, and Dorking Wanderers were promoted to Isthmian League Division One South. Four new clubs joined the division: * A.F.C. Uckfield Town – promoted from the old Division Two * Horsham – relegated from Isthmian League Division One South * Wick & Barnham United – promoted from the old Division Two * Worthing United – promoted from the old Division Two Six clubs have applied for promotion to Step 4: Eastbourne Town, Horsham, Horsham YMCA, Lancing, Loxwood and Newhaven. League table Division One | promoted = Haywards Heath Town | relegated = | matches_played = | total_goals = | average_goals = | league_topscorer = | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | highest_scoring = | prev_season = | next_season = }} Division One (formerly Division Two) consists of 17 clubs, increased from 15 after A.F.C. Uckfield Town, Wick & Barnham United and Worthing United were promoted to the Premier Division, and Rustington and Westfield were relegated to Division Two. Seven clubs joined the division: * Crawley Down Gatwick – relegated from the old Division One * Langney Wanderers – promoted from the old Division Three * Lingfield – transferred from the Southern Counties East League * Ringmer – relegated from the old Division One * Selsey – relegated from the old Division One * Sidlesham – promoted from the old Division Three * Southwick – promoted from the old Division Three Relegation from this division was not implemented for this season. League table Division Two Division Two (formerly Division Three) consists of 16 clubs, increased from 11 after Langney Wanderers, Sidlesham and Southwick were promoted to Division One. Eight clubs joined the division: * A.F.C. Roffey Club – joining from West Sussex League Division One * AFC Varndeanians – formerly known as Old Varndeanians, promoted from the Mid-Sussex League Premier Division * Alfold – joining from West Sussex League Division One * Cowfold – promoted from the West Sussex League Premier Division * Montpelier Villa – promoted from the Mid-Sussex League Premier Division * Rustington – relegated from the old Division Two (ground issues) * Westfield – relegated from the old Division Two (ground issues) * Upper Beeding – promoted from the West Sussex League Premier Division In addition, Burgess Hill & Hurst Albion split and reverted to their original names of Hurstpierpoint (remaining in this league) and Burgess Hill Albion (joining the Mid Sussex League), while Ifield changed its name to Ifield Galaxy. Promotion and relegation to and from this division was irregular, due to ground grading issues and other league constitution aspects. League table External links 2015–16 9